


Trust Me

by AlexandersStele



Series: Heline canon compliants [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coming Out, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Doubt, Episode: s03e17 Heavenly Fire, F/F, Gay Panic, Heline, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 20:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20364952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandersStele/pseuds/AlexandersStele
Summary: I admire you.What was she thinking? She should really stop going into full panic mode every time she sees a beautiful girl. Aline had been trying to act all cool and authoritative while she was talking to Helen Blackthorn but as soon as she saw these confused, dark brown puppy eyes, she lost it.





	Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, me again. Here's part 2 of my Heline series. We're still on episode 3x17 but this time we have Aline's pov. Enjoy :)

_I admire you._ What was she thinking? She should really stop going into full panic mode every time she sees a beautiful girl. Aline had been trying to act all cool and authoritative while she was talking to Helen Blackthorn but as soon as she saw these confused, dark brown puppy eyes, she lost it. She had to get out of there before she said any more stupid things she couldn’t take back and embarrass herself entirely. And she certainly hoped that Helen didn’t notice that she totally checked her out when she was basically fleeing from her.

Aline is not officially out yet but seeing Alec Lightwood’s braveness, coming out in front of the most important members of the Clave, she’s reconsidering. Some of her closest friends know already and she knows her mother is already suspecting that Aline might not be into men. She also thinks that Jia would be totally fine with that, however, she’s the Consul after all and Aline doesn’t know how officially coming out would affect her mother’s position. After all, there are still a lot of ignorant shadowhunters out there who live by the code that tradition should stand above all and that change is a bad thing. Somehow, these narrow-minded entities have been stuck in the last century and she hates it. What is so wrong with change if it’s for the better? She wasn’t hurting anyone with the way she was feeling so why was it so bad in the eyes of others? Sometimes she wishes her mother wouldn’t be the Consul and she could just disappear in the crowd of shadowhunters and be happy. But she couldn’t. Her mother’s position put her in the spotlight.

While she is walking down the corridor of the Guard, Aline can’t stop thinking about her conversation with Helen. Well, not the conversation per se, but these eyes, these beautiful, shiny eyes, just can’t leave her mind. In fact, she wants to stare at them all day long. Why on earth does she have to be attracted to a criminal? She can already feel her mother’s judgment. Being into someone who is still under interrogation by the Clave, girl or not, is an absolute red flag for someone in her position. She quickly comes back to her senses when she bumps into a fellow shadowhunter.

“I’m sorry”, she mumbles and keeps walking, lost in thought again.

“Aline!”, the other shadowhunter calls after her. “Your mother was looking for you.”

Aline quickly turns around and asks why. The shadowhunter doesn’t know but tells her that her mother would be waiting for her in the Consul’s office. She didn’t plan on visiting her mother at the office today as Aline’s duty had ended an hour ago and certainly not in the state she is in at the moment, but now she has no choice. When she enters the office, Jia is already waiting for her.

“Hey, there you are. I was looking for you.” Jia smiled and got up from her chair to walk towards her daughter.

“I heard.”, Aline answered absent-mindedly. “What is it?”

“Do I need a reason to see my beautiful daughter?”

“Well, you usually have a reason when you summon me to your office.”

“I just wanted to check in with you and tell you how proud I am how you handled the whole Aldertree situation. I’m so sorry I couldn’t be there, but you know how it is.”

The young shadowhunter is kind of surprised. She knows that her mother loves her and she’s not afraid to show it at home, but she had never complimented her work as a shadowhunter. When it comes to duty, Jia is absolutely strict and doesn’t allow any fuck-ups, so this is definitely new for Aline.

“Thank you, mom. I know how busy you are, and I was just doing my duty. No one could’ve known what Aldertree had planned. It was such a surprise to all of us. Is there anything else you need?”

“Not at the moment, no. Just make sure you’ll be at the interrogations tomorrow. We still have a lot of questions for the staff of the facility and I can’t do it all by myself. See you at dinner and we’ll go over the formalities, okay?”

At that moment, Aline realizes that Helen would be there, too. Hopefully, Aline wouldn’t have to interrogate her because she would definitely not be able to concentrate. She makes her way towards the door to leave her mother’s office when she suddenly stops and turns around to face her mother again.

“Mom?”

“What is it, love? Is there anything else? Please tell me there aren’t any more problems. We have our hands full with all the interrogations at the moment and we don’t really have time for anything else.”

“No, it’s not that. It’s personal.”, Aline responds shyly, not knowing if she should go forward with what she is about to do.

“You know that you can tell me anything.”

Aline takes a deep breath. “Mom…” She pauses for a second to swallow before she continues. “…I …I like girls. And by that, I don’t mean like friends but in a romantic way.”

Her mother gets up from her desk again and slowly walks towards her daughter. Her face is unreadable when she stops in front of Aline, but she puts her hand on the young shadowhunter’s cheek and smiles.

“I already suspected that, and it’s okay. This doesn’t make me love you any less if you were afraid of this. You’re my daughter and you’ll always come first for me. I will always love you no matter what, I want you to know that.”

Her eyes tear up and she pulls her mother in a deep hug, sobbing into her shoulder. She was so afraid to tell her, even though Jia had never made any cruel comments about Alec or other queer shadowhunters whatsoever. But that still didn’t mean it would be okay for her own daughter.

“Thank you, mom. That means the world to me. I wanted to tell you for a long time, but I never found the right time, or I chickened out when I was about to tell you. But I feel like it’s to tell you.”

“I know. It’s okay. Even though I was suspecting it for a while now, I didn’t want to pressure you. I wanted you to tell me when you’re comfortable with it, and I’m glad you trust me enough that you did now. How about you tell me everything about it at dinner? I really need to finish up here, you know how it is, but I also don’t want you to feel that I want to get rid of you.”

Aline hugs her mother again and kisses her on the cheek before she finally makes her way out of the office to walk back home. On her way, she passes the Blackthorn mansion and stops for a minute to look at it. She knows that the Blackthorns have moved out of this house a long time ago. They live at the LA Institute now and in all these years she’s been living in Alicante, no one else has lived here. It must be strange for Helen to come back to an empty house with no one there to greet her. Especially after all she’s been through today. And there she goes again. Why can’t she get the shadowhunter out of her head? If she really was that bad, they would’ve arrested her right on the spot instead of letting her go back to her house, wouldn’t they? Even though Isabelle had filled her in with everything that went down in the facility while Simon was there, she still doesn’t know the whole story. She guesses she will only know after all of the interrogations are done.

She snaps out of her thoughts and quickly continues walking towards the Penhallow house, hoping that Helen didn’t see her lurking in front of the house. How embarrassing would that be? She should really stop thinking about her but there is something about Helen and she can’t quite put her finger on it just yet. When she arrives at home, Aline pauses for a minute and thinks about her mother’s reaction before she turns the doorknob and enters the house. A big smile sits on her face. She’s finally able to find her own happiness.

It’s settled then, she thinks. After the interrogations, she will ask out Helen Blackthorn.


End file.
